Just Want To Marry
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: Rukia memaksa Ichigo untuk segera menikahinya, padahal sang kakak ipar, Byakuya Kuchiki sama sekali tidak merestui hubungan mereka! Akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Rukia kawin lari ke Kota Karakura.Tapi ternyata Kota Karakura bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, tapi ada beberapa chara yang bukan milik Tite Kubo dan saia. Maaf kubo-sensei, saia sudah merusak karakter-karakter Bleach karena saia lagi stress. sekali lagi maaf!

WARNING: OOC, AU, GAJE, LEBAI, CERITA SUSAH DIMENGERTI, TAPI JIKA BERSEDIA BACA SAJA!

* * *

Just want to marry

Lacossu no Ame

Alkisah, di suatu desa kecil yang namanya tidak penting untuk diketahui, hiduplah seorang gadis mungil nan pendek namun kaya raya bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Meskipun ia tergolong perempuan-perempuan tak cukup tinggi, namun paras cantiknya mampu mengalahkan semua kecantikan para perempuan di desa itu. Rambut hitam kemilaunya yang lurus membuat para lelaki berdecak kagum. Kedua sorot bola mata _amethyst _yang tajam seolah dapat menembus jantung para kaum adam. Serta kulit putih mulusnya yang membuat para lelaki bertekuk lutut dan tak segan untuk melamarnya.

Namun jangan dikira sosok mungil Rukia dapat didekati dengan mudah oleh mereka, para laki-laki. Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak ipar Rukia adalah sebuah benteng tangguh yang harus dihadapi terlebih dahulu. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ada satu lelaki pun yang mampu menghancurkan benteng berwajah tampan itu. Rukia juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, karena memang ia tidak tertarik dengan para laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya. Baginya, sikap yang dilakukan Byakuya itu adalah untuk melindunginya. Dan ia membenarkan hal itu.

Namun, perkiraan itu ternyata salah. Pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut oranye membuat semuanya berubah. Mulai dari pertemuan, proses, sahabat, hingga akhirnya rasa cinta menghampiri mereka, membuat Rukia beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu adalah pasangan hidupnya di masa depan kelak. Ya, panggil saja dia dengan nama Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Anak dari sepasang suami istri yang bermatapencaharian sebagai pencabut rumput yang miskin. Belum lagi, isu tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari mulut para penduduk desa yang mengatakan kalau ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki menjadi gila setelah ditinggal mati istri tercintanya.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana hubungan cinta antara mereka berdua. Mendengar latar belakang Ichigo yang sangat buruk membuat Byakuya memutuskan bulat-bulat bahwa ia tak akan pernah merestui hubungan terlarang adik iparnya dengan pemuda miskin itu. Walaupun Ichigo dilarang untuk menemui kekasih hatinya, namun ia tak pantang menyerah. Selalu ada cara agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Rukia. Sebelumnya Ichigo selalu memanjat pohon yang terletak di dekat kamar Rukia di lantai dua. Usaha itu berhasil diketahui Byakuya dan lelaki itu langsung menebang pohon tersebut. Ichigo juga pernah menyamar sebagai _maid_, namun ketahuan juga. Karena kesal dengan tingkah laku Ichigo, akhirnya Byakuya memindahkan kamar Rukia di lantai empat dan menyiapkan seperangkat _bodyguard_ terlatih.

Namanya saja Ichigo, ia masih berusaha untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini. Tidak peduli berapa banyak luka yang ia terima, seperti malam kamis waktu itu…

"Rukia! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu! Karena kau adalah kekasihku!" teriak Ichigo dengan lantangnya, padahal para _bodyguard_ sudah menahan dan menghajar tubuhnya hingga babak belur. Teriakan Ichigo juga sampai terdengar di ruang kerja Byakuya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia membalas dari lantai empat. Sosoknya muncul dari balik bingkai jendela kamar. Terlihat air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Seandainya rambutku sepanjang milik Rapunzel, kau bisa panjat kamar ini supaya bisa menemuiku! Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak, Rukia! Ini semua salahku! Seandainya saja aku adalah Hiruma Youichi, akan kuhajar para _bodyguard_ sialan ini dengan Ak-47 milikku! Kakakmu juga, pasti akan tunduk padaku!"

Byakuya yang mendengarnya _sweatdropped_, namun tetap cuek mengerjakan kumpulan berkas kerjanya.

"Ichigo! Kalau saja aku adalah Sakura Haruno, aku akan menghancurkan bangunan ini dan keluar menghampirimu!"

"Rukia! Kalau tubuhku bisa memelar seperti Monkey D. Luffy, aku akan memanjangkan tanganku dan membawamu dalam pelukanku!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

"Rukiaaa!"

"PENGAWAAAALLL!!! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU DARI SINI!" perintah Byakuya melalui pengeras suara karena sudah mau muntah mendengar ocehan lebai pasangan kekasih itu. Para _bodyguard_ yang semula ikut terlena segera membawa Ichigo keluar diiringi tangisan pilu sang gadis.

Namun itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Nyatanya Ichigo terus melakukan aksi-aksi yang membuat Byakuya terserang hipertensi. Kedua lelaki ini tak ada yang menyerah. Yang menang adalah yang terkuat, begitulah mereka berasumsi.

Beberapa malam kemudian, Rukia memberanikan diri menemui Byakuya untuk bicara empat mata. Dengan agak ragu dan sedikit rasa takut, perlahan Rukia membuka pintu ruang kerja Byakuya. Byakuya menyadari kehadiran adik iparnya itu, namun seperti biasa ia pura-pura acuh dan memilih berkutat mengerjakan beberapa berkas.

"Nii-sama…" panggil Rukia lirih yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Byakuya. Si kakak ipar tetap cuek. Rukia menghela napas sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Akhirnya, setelah dirasa perasaannya cukup tenang, Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"Nii-sama, sebenarnya aku…ugh!" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual. Rukia bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat. Byakuya yang diam-diam memperhatikan akhirnya menyusulnya juga.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada dingin setelah Rukia selesai membersihkan mulutnya. Rukia terkejut. Dari balik cermin kamar mandi, ia melihat Byakuya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tepatnya di dekat bibir pintu. Rukia membalikkan badan kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit merasa mual. Nii-sama jangan khawatir. Lagipula ini semua juga karena Ichigo…"

Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun ia tetap diam dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat Rukia dengan raut wajah yang tetap datar.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama dua bulan. Tindakan yang dilakukan Ichigo waktu itu membuatku yakin untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Nii-sama. Aku juga yakin Nii-sama akan bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru di keluarga Kuchiki."

Kedua bola mata Byakuya melebar saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Rukia. Kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa patah kata itu layaknya petir ganas yang menyambar tubuhnya. Begitu tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan!

"Rukia! Apa maksudmu? Jangan katakan kalau…kalau jeruk sialan itu sudah merenggut keperawananmu! Sudah berapa bulan, Rukia?! Katakan padaku!" seru Byakuya seraya mengguncang kedua bahu Rukia. Rukia hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Nii-sama bicara apa?"

"Jujur saja padaku! Tidak usah menutup-nutupi kebejatan yang dilakukan jeruk brengsek itu! Sudah berapa bulan janin dalam kandunganmu?!!" teriak Byakuya emosi. Rukia yang semula memasang wajah cengo, perlahan mulai menarik bibir kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Byakuya. Byakuya yang melihatnya heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Rukia?"

"Hihihi…sepertinya aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Nii-sama. Tenang saja, aku tidak hamil, kok! Aku mual karena baru saja minum jamu pemberian Sayumi-chan. Rasanya tidak enak!" jawab Rukia sambil tetap cekikikan. Melihat Rukia yang tertawa seperti itu, mau tidak mau memperlihatkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Byakuya.

"Maaf, anggota baru yang kumaksud adalah Ichigo, Nii-sama. Setelah melihat tindakan dan prilakunya yang mencintaiku dan selalu melindungiku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Aku ingin Nii-sama merestuiku!"

Setelah mengetahui maksud dan arti yang sebenarnya, Byakuya menggelengkan kepala mantap, "Tidak. Kau tahu, Rukia? Pemuda itu tak pantas sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki. Dia harus dari keluarga yang terhormat."

"Kenapa, Nii-sama selalu mempermasalahkan status?" protes Rukia yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kekesalan, namun tak ditanggapi.

"Demi kebahagianmu juga. Kalau kau menikah dengan pemuda miskin seperti dia, bagaimana kau hidup? Bagaimana kau bisa makan dan merawat anak-anakmu kelak?"

"Tapi dia bisa bekerja, Nii-sama. Ichigo tipe laki-laki pekerja keras!" Rukia berusaha memberikan pandangan positif tentang Ichigo pada Byakuya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Nii-sama jahat!" Rukia menubruk Byakuya kemudian berlari ke kamar. Byakuya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Nii-sama!" Rukia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Terlalu susah meluluhkan hati Byakuya. Rukia mengerti hal itu, namun ia tetap berusaha mencobanya. Kenapa susah sekali? Apa salahnya Ichigo? Waktu dalam kandungan ia tak tahu akan lahir di keluarga mana. Kalau pun bisa memilih, Ichigo pasti akan memilih lahir dari keluarga presiden atau menteri.

"Rukia, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kepala Rukia menengadah. Ia lalu melihat seseorang dihadapannya, namun terlihat sedikit kabur karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tapi ia mengenal suara itu. Suara orang yang dikasihinya.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya, aku disini," kemudian Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan penuh kehangatan. Rukia membalas pelukan itu walaupun kedua tangan mungil miliknya tak sanggup menangkap seluruh bagian punggung Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Nii-sama tetap tak merestui hubungan kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Ichigo? Aku ingin bersamamu," isak Rukia di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tenang saja, suatu saat dia pasti akan merestui hubungan kita," hibur Ichigo seraya mengecup mesra poni Rukia.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Ichigo. Tolong segera lamar aku," Rukia menatap mata coklat itu lekat-lekat. Ichigo hanya sedikit melenguh.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi, aku masih tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu semua. Tunggu sampai aku mengumpulkan uang yang banyak."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu semua ini," kata Rukia sedikit memaksa. Ichigo menarik napas berat kemudian kembali memandang sepasang bola mata _amethyst_ itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu…ayo kita kawin lari."

"Kawin lari? Kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kota Karakura. Sebenarnya aku mau merantau kesana, tapi kalau kau tidak mau…"

"Aku pasti mau, Ichigo. Kemanapun, asalkan bersamamu aku bersedia," ucap Rukia mantap.

"Kalau begitu siapkan barang-barangmu. Jangan terlalu banyak," Rukia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?" tanya Rukia sambil tetap sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa.

"Aku masuk ke jendela dari atas atap. Sebelumnya aku memberikan gas tidur pada _bodyguard-bodyguard_ bodoh itu."

"Nih, sudah siap!" Rukia memberikan sebuah tas ransel pada Ichigo.

"Hei, sudah kubilang, kan bawa saja seperlunya?" protes Ichigo ketika melihat ransel hitam yang hampir seukuran tubuh Rukia karena kelebihan muatan. Mendengar hal itu Rukia berkacak pinggang seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Itu sudah seperlunya. Baju, celana, make-up, P3K, peralatan mandi, tabungan, dan barang penting lainnya! Semuanya itu barang penting!"

"Apa make-up itu barang penting? Sampai lengkap seperti ini. Kau pikir kita mau pergi ke pesta?" balas Ichigo yang tanpa sadar ikut naik pitam.

"Make-up sangat penting bagi wanita! Wanita lebih memperhatikan dirinya tidak seperti laki-laki yang kusut dan jauh dari kebersihan!"

"Kau pikir wanita lebih baik dari laki-laki?!"

"Dalam hal kebersihan dan kerapian…iya!"

"Kau-"

"Uwaa…gawat! Para _bodyguard_ pingsaaann!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara panik seorang _bodyguard_ ketika melihat rekannya tertidur lelap di halaman. Ichigo dan Rukia segera menyadari situasi.

"Ayo!" dengan cepat Ichigo menyambar tas ransel Rukia dan berlari ke tepi jendela.

"Kau bisa memanjat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia ketus. Ichigo lalu melemparkan sebuah bom asap yang membuat penglihatan para _bodyguard_ kabur. Cepat-cepat Rukia dan Ichigo memanjat ke atas atap. Untung saja Rukia memakai celana jeans ¾ sehingga ia dapat leluasa memanjat lebih dulu.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia ketika ia sampai di puncak atap rumahnya. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia tak bergeming membuatnya khawatir juga.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Kau takut ketinggian?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru sadar kalau tempat ini tinggi sekali. Tapi kau rela memberanikan diri demi menyelamatkanku. Aku…merasa terharu," ucap Rukia sambil tetap memandang lurus pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia dapat melihat hutan yang mengelilingi desa mereka dan juga gemerlapnya kota Karakura yang terlihat kecil dari pandangan. Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Rukia dan membenamkan kepala gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku rela melakukan apa saja,"

"Ichigo, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia," Mereka berdua pun berpelukan mesra di atas genteng ditemani angin malam dengan _background_ bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna.

"Itu merekaaaaa!!!" teriak seorang _bodyguard_ sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Cih, mengganggu kesenangan orang lain saja!" gerutu Ichigo. "Kalau begitu Rukia, kau bisa melompat?"

"Eh? Melompat? Dari sini?" tanya Rukia sedikit takut. Melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Rukia, akhirnya Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil gadis itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengaitkan tali laso yang dibawanya pada sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kalau begitu peluk aku erat-erat. Kita akan segera melompat," kata Ichigo dengan senyum menantang. Rukia mengangguk ragu. Akhirnya setelah hitungan kesepuluh, mereka berdua terjun bebas. Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ichigo juga mendekapkan tubuh Rukia agar tak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sedikit cemas saat mereka sudah berhasil mendarat. Rukia menggeleng seraya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Justru menyenangkan."

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini!" Ichigo terus menyerang para _bodyguard_ berpakaian _tuxedo_ hitam itu dengan melemparkan bom-bom asap dan gas tidur ke arah mereka. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras mereka berdua dapat keluar dari pekarangan Kuchiki. Mereka berdua terus berlari menuju hutan. Diam-diam Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melihat rumahnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangan. Sebenarnya terselip perasaan rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa pamit.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari sikap aneh Rukia. Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baru beberapa meter mereka berlari, tiba-tiba Rukia tersandung batu namun tak sampai terjatuh hanya saja kecelakaan kecil itu membuat salah satu sandalnya terlepas.

"Ichigo, tunggu! Sandalku," Rukia berusaha mengambil sandalnya kembali namun ditahan Ichigo.

"Uuuuhh…bodoh! Ini bukan cerita Cinderella, tahu! Sandal itu tidak penting! Nanti kita beli yang baru di Karakura."

"Itu sandal kesayanganku, bodoh!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dan mengubah arah berlari. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, muncul segerombolan _bodyguard_ lengkap dengan senjatanya.

"Tidak ada waktu. Ayo Rukia!" Ichigo kembali menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia akhirnya pasrah saja merelakan sandalnya tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Mereka berdua terus berlari menembus hutan. Menuju Kota Karakura, kota yang akan mengubah masa depan mereka…

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kuchiki…

"Maaf, tuan. Kami tak dapat mengejar Rukia-sama, tapi kami menemukan ini," salah seorang _bodyguard_ memberikan sebelah sandal Rukia yang jatuh tadi. Byakuya hanya menerimanya dalam diam, tidak mengomel atau berkomentar. Hanya sebuah raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun sesungguhnya hatinya menjerit cemas setengah mati.

'Rukia, kenapa kau melakukan ini?'

TBC

Mind to review, guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hai, hai, saia kembali lagi dengan update yang super lama!!! Honto ni gomenasai, banyak halangan dan rintangan yang terjadi, jadi saia gak sempat ngenet. Yup, tak banyak basa-basi R&R fic ini, ya! Jangan kapok review, plis!

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Ichiruki. Semakin bertambahnya chapter mungkin pairingnya juga semakin bertambah.

WARNING: masih lekat sama yang namanya OOC, GAJE, LEBAI!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Pagi baru saja tiba. Sinar mentari perlahan-lahan memancarkan sinarnya, menelusup ke dalam sebuah jendela kamar bertirai putih berjarik dengan hiasan kusen cokelat sehingga menerangi beberapa sudut ruangan tersebut. Dengan usil sinarnya mengusik sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap di balik _bed cover_ berwarna putih itu. Alhasil, kedua kelopak mata miliknya yang tertutup berkedip-kedip dan tak lama kemudian terlihatlah sepasang iris berwarna violet itu. Si gadis terdiam sesaat –mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tadi terbang entah kemana—setelah itu ia menggeliat dalam-dalam, berusaha merenggangkan kembali otot-ototnya yang tidak digerakkan selama 8 jam.

Sebuah aroma roti panggang menggelitik kedua lubang hidungnya. Ia menghirupnya perlahan kemudian mengikuti asal aroma tersebut. Tidak perlu bangkit dari tempat tidur karena aroma tersebut berasal dari sepiring roti panggang hangat yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya. Melihat sempurnanya penampilan sang roti bakar yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman dan bagian dalamnya terlihat sedikit lumeran selai _blueberry_, selai _favorite_ yang membuat air liurnya sedikit menetes. Cokelat panas pun juga melengkapi menu sarapan Rukia pagi itu. Dengan sekali tarikan, nampan bermotif daun musim gugur itu pun kini sudah berada dalam pangkuannya. Ia memotong roti bakar tersebut dengan pisau dan garpu kecil yang sudah tersedia. Rukia melahapnya lamat-lamat, ingin merasakan sensasi kelezatan yang dihasilkan roti bakar itu.

"Enak, sih! Selai _blueberry_nya benar-benar terasa. Tapi, agak sedikit pahit," pikir Rukia mencoba menggambarkan rasa roti yang dimakannya. Curiga dengan suatu hal, Rukia membalik roti bakar tersebut. Benar dugaannya! Bagian roti yang tidak terlihat ternyata berwarna kehitaman –yang benar-benar warna hitam alias hangus— beda sekali dengan permukaannya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Hm, Sayumi-chan ceroboh sekali membuat roti bakar hangus seperti ini," gumam Rukia, namun toh menghabiskannya juga karena walaupun pahit tapi rasanya cukup enak. Tidak terlalu mengerikan juga.

Setelah roti bakar yang disantapnya tak tersisa, ia lalu menyeruput cokelat panas yang masih saja mengepulkan asap. Tak lama kemudian, segelas cokelat panas itu turut tak tersisa.

Puas dengan sarapan paginya, Rukia berniat untuk membersihkan diri.

"Sayumi-chan! Aku mau mandi, tolong bawakan peralatan mandiku, dong!"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan. Rukia berteriak sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lebih keras, "Sayumi-chan! Kau dengar akuuu?!!"

Kreeekk…tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka lalu muncullah seseorang yang membawa peralatan mandi Rukia.

"Air hangat sudah disiapkan, Rukia-sama. Silahkan. Saya juga membawa baju dan peralatan mandi Rukia-sama," kata orang itu setengah membungkuk sambil menyerahkan baju dan peralatan mandi itu pada Rukia. Rukia hanya termangu. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, ia menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaa…Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?! Seenaknya masuk tanpa izin! Kalau ketahuan Nii-sama gimana, hah?!!" dengan sigap, Rukia menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan bed cover. Padahal tidak ditutup pun tidak masalah, karena Rukia hanya memakai piyama bercelana panjang bergambar chappy yang tentu saja tidak terlihat seksi dan membuat Ichigo terangsang.

Ichigo yang tadi berpura-pura sebagai _maid_ mengerutkan alis heran, "Hei, kau ini kenapa? Terserang amnesia, ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia sampai-sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa aku harus mencium bibirmu agar ingatanmu bisa kembali lagi, huh?" desah Ichigo dengan nada menggoda. Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan agak gugup namun perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi itu semakin berani melakukan aksinya. Suhu tubuh Rukia mulai meningkat saat merasakan helaan napas Ichigo mulai menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Ia yakin saat ini pasti warna wajahnya lebih merah dari seekor kepiting rebus.

"I-Ichigo…" panggil Rukia dengan nada gemetar.

"Ya?" respon Ichigo yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersiap merasakan sensasi ciuman hangatnya dengan Rukia.

"BAKA!!" plak! Tamparan Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo terjungkal mencium lantai.

"Rukiaaa!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Ichigo marah.

"Habis…habis…kau berbicara seperti itu, sih!" jawab Rukia masih dengan wajah memerah. Melihat Rukia yang malu-malu seperti itu membuat Ichigo terpesona juga. Tanpa sadar wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Hm?" Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau benda-benda di kamar ini begitu asing baginya.

"Ini…bukan kamarku, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Ichigo menghela napas maklum.

'Rupanya dia masih belum sadar. Kelamaan tidur, sih!' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Rukia, sekarang kita berada di Kota Karakura dan menginap di apartemen milik temanku, Shunsui Kyoraku. Kyoraku sedang liburan di Hawaii selama dua bulan dan selama ia pergi, kita boleh tinggal disini sampai aku menemukan pekerjaan dan membeli rumah sendiri!" Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar dan detail.

Rukia termenung. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya kembali. Ya, ia ingat semalam ia kabur dengan Ichigo hanya karena tak direstui kakak iparnya, Byakuya. Rukia memilih kawin lari bersama Ichigo dan meninggalkan kakak ipar tersayangnya itu. Rukia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Byakuya saat ini? Apakah Byakuya mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah Byakuya akan mencarinya? Yang jelas ia merindukan Byakuya dan tentu saja merasa bersalah padanya.

Ichigo menjadi serba salah sendiri ketika melihat raut kesedihan di wajah kekasihnya itu. Akhirnya Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan maksud agar Rukia lupa dengan kesedihannya.

"Bagaimana sarapannya? Enak?"

Rukia sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Ichigo. Ia lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum manis, "Enak. Hanya saja roti panggangnya sedikit hangus, tapi sepertinya kau cukup berbakat dalam hal memasak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah," Ichigo menghela napas lega. Ternyata sarapan itu buatan Ichigo, bukan Sayumi-chan, pembantu Rukia yang paling setia.

Rukia baru menyadari kalau pagi ini penampilan Ichigo terlihat ganjil. Ichigo memakai setelan kameja polos berwarna _dark blue_ dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna hitam. Jangan lupa sebuah dasi hitam yang menggantung manis di depan dadanya.

"Mau kemana kau, Ichigo? Rapi sekali."

"Oh, rupanya kau menyadarinya, ya? Aku mau mencari pekerjaan. Kita 'kan harus cepat-cepat memegang uang, untuk biaya pernikahan kita tentunya," jawab Ichigo semangat.

Ya, mendatangi Kota Karakura bukan berarti altar pernikahan sudah menyambut dihadapan mereka. Perjalanan untuk sampai kesana masih sangat panjang. Perlu cukup uang untuk membiayai pernikahan yang mereka impikan.

"Begitu," Rukia tersenyum menanggapi kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil, ya! Jaga penampilan, jangan sampai terlihat berantakan di hadapan atasan!" pesan Rukia seraya membetulkan dasi Ichigo yang sedikit miring.

"Serahkan padaku! Dan kau Rukia, jangan lupa mengunci pintu! Kalau ada orang tak dikenal jangan dibuka. Kalau mau tidur kompornya jangan lupa dimatikan!"

"Hihihi…Ichigo, aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan memberiku pesan seperti itu, bodoh!" melihat Rukia terkikik geli seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Ichigo terpesona juga.

"A-aku 'kan hanya memperhatikanmu!" jawabnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya, iya. Kau juga jangan sampai tersesat. Nanti kau malah tidak bisa pulang."

"Aku bawa peta, kok! Lagipula aku sudah mencatat alamat dan nama apartemen ini. Sudah, ya aku pergi dulu!" Ichigo mengecup mesra kening Rukia.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke," Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu. Saat kau terkejut ketika melihatku masuk tadi, kenapa refleks kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan _bed cover_? Padahal kau memakai piyama berlengan panjang bergambar Chappy dan juga celana panjang. Tenang saja, aku tak akan terangsang, kok! Makanya, lain kali pakailah piyama ber-rok yang seksi, sehingga hal itu terlihat masuk akal di mataku."

Rukia yang semula mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Ichigo. Sayang meleset karena Ichigo sudah terlanjur kabur keluar apartemen sambil terkikik geli.

"Dasar bodoh! Kembali kau, Jeruk!"

* * *

Tanpa terasa malam sudah tiba. Sang bulan kini menggantikan tugas sang mentari dengan sukarela. Namun ia tak kesepian karena kumpulan bintang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam, sampai ia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Aku pulaaang…"

"Ah, selamat datang Ichigo," Rukia membuka pintu sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah membuatkan sup hangat untukmu."

"Terima kasih," dengan lunglai Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang makan. Rukia membuntuti sambil terheran-heran, kenapa Ichigo terlihat lesu?

Selama makan malam pun tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang malas berbicara sedangkan Rukia memilih Ichigo mengeluarkan suara lebih dahulu. Rukia duduk sambil menopangkan dagu diantara kedua punggung tangannya. Kedua bola mata violetnya masih terus menatap tubuh Ichigo yang makan di hadapannya. Ichigo memakan sup misonya tanpa semangat, membuat Rukia sedikit kesal juga. Ia ingin tahu komentar Ichigo tentang masakannya, tapi sepertinya bukan waktunya membicarakan hal itu. Ichigo terlihat sedih.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Rukia mengalah. Ia jauh lebih penasaran daripada menunggu Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

Ichigo menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak."

"Bohong!" bentak Rukia sambil memukul kepala Ichigo dengan sendok sup yang dipegangnya. Alhasil, Ichigo megumpat-umpat.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?!! Lihat! Kepalaku jadi bau sup, tahu!!!"

Rukia menjawab malas, "Kau, sih terlihat aneh. Pulang-pulang berwajah suntuk seperti itu. Kau ini kenapa?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas berat kemudian ia memandang sepasang bola mata _amethyst_ milik Rukia. Rukia yang menyadari gerak-gerik itu segera menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Rukia, maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa hari ini kau belum menemukan pekerjaan. Besok dan lusa, kan masih ada," hibur Rukia dengan sebuah senyuman yang berusaha ia perlihatkan pada Ichigo, agar kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit terhibur hatinya. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan karena itu."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan," lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala, menghindari kontak mata dengan Rukia.

"Bukannya itu berita menggembirakan? Kenapa kau malah sedih?" tanya Rukia semakin heran.

Suasana hening sejenak. Ichigo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia berusaha sabar menunggu jawaban dari mulut Ichigo. Tapi, entah sudah berapa menit terlewatkan dan Ichigo masih belum menjawab satu kata pun, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Rukia! Ayo kita main tebak-tebakan!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa memiringkan kepala heran.

"Tunggu, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya?" Rukia mulai memasang wajah kesal. Buru-buru Ichigo menggeleng sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak! Tebakan ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku. Kau harus bisa menjawabnya."

"Baiklah," Rukia setuju-setuju saja. Yang penting ia bisa melihat Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Walaupun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Gajinya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi dapat membangun perusahaan atau bangunan megah layaknya orang kaya. Dia tidak perlu bekerja sendiri karena banyak orang yang membantunya. Siapakah aku?"

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Jemari lentiknya mengelus pelan dagunya dengan alis tertaut, seolah-olah ia tengah sibuk berpikir.

"Hahahaha…aku yakin kau akan kesulitan menjawabnya!" tawa Ichigo dengan sombongnya.

"Kuli bangunan?" tebak Rukia.

Siiiingg…

Hening lagi, sampai-sampai suara jangkrik terdengar.

"Apa…jawabanku…benar?" tanya Rukia hati-hati, takut jawabannya memang benar. Tapi ia sedikit yakin ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang berubah. Lagi-lagi Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Um," jawabnya pelaaaannn sekali. Untung saja Rukia masih bisa mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam menimbulkan suasana yang sangat tak disukai Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya aneh, ya?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan sambil tertawa lebar, reaksi yang diluar dugaan Ichigo.

"Kau…tidak merasa kecewa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

Rukia menggeleng kemudian mengenggam tangan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "Kenapa harus kecewa? Ichigo, walaupun kau bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan aku tetap bangga padamu."

"Tapi gajinya sedikit! Dan…tidak cukup untuk biaya pernikahan kita."

"Kita bisa menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jangan pesimis begitu, Ichigo! Ayo bangkit!"

"Tapi, Rukia—"

"Ssst…" Rukia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo, memberikan isyarat agar laki-laki itu mau diam dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Tidak masalah kau menjadi kuli bangunan atau tukang serabutan. Yang aku suka darimu bukan karena jabatanmu yang tinggi atau karena uangmu yang banyak. Tapi kerja kerasmu, itu yang aku suka. Hidup sederhana bersamamu tentu lebih menyenangkan. Dan menjadi kuli bangunan bukanlah pekerjaan kuli bangunan, mana ada bangunan-bangunan megah di dunia ini? Bagaimana mungkin para arsitek merealisasikan rancangannya? Jangan dipandang sebelah mata, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertegun mendengarnya, kemudian tersenyum lirih, "Ya, terima kasih, Rukia."

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, kau terima saja. Siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik, hm? Aku yakin pekerjaan ini tidak selamanya. Lagipula kita bisa menabung sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi bersemangatlah!"

"Rukia," Ichigo menggenggam hangat kedua tangan Rukia kemudian memandang Rukia dengan tatapan lembut.

"Satu hal yang membuatku selalu bersemangat adalah dirimu. Wajahmu, suaramu, tawamu, nasihatmu, teriakanmu, aku tidak mau kehilangan semua itu. Aku mau kau ada disisiku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

"Sampai mati pun aku akan terus mencintaimu," kata Ichigo lagi.

"Walau seluruh laki-laki tampan melamarku, aku akan tetap memilihmu, Ichigo," balas Rukia.

"Terus mencintaimu walau banyak yang memisahkan kita."

"Aku tidak akan pisah denganmu. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya! Bahkan kalau kita sudah ada di akhirat."

"Jika aku masuk neraka, aku akan memohon kepada Kami-sama agar kau menemaniku di neraka."

"Yang optimis, dong, Ichigo! Optimis masuk surga! Aku nggak mau masuk neraka!" protes Rukia.

"Iya, iya, semoga kita bersama sampai kita berada di surga," Ichigo meralat ucapannya. Terlihat Rukia yang tersenyum puas.

"KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA BERSEMANGAT! MENJALANI HARI-HARI DI KOTA KARAKURA, SAMPAI IMPIAN KITA BERDUA TERWUJUD YAITU MENIKAH!" teriak Ichigo dengan semangatnya diiringi tepuk tangan Rukia.

Maka dimulailah lembaran baru Ichigo dan Rukia. Baru satu bulan tinggal di Karakura, mereka sudah mengalami banyak suka-duka seperti Ichigo yang selalu pulang dengan gaya ala kakek-kakek dan dengan sabarnya Rukia memijit tubuh kekasihya itu. Mereka juga pernah mengalami krisis keuangan sehingga selama 3 hari sampai makan sepiring berdua dan kewalahan membayar listrik. Kesenangan lainnya tanpa diduga saat berbelanja, Rukia memenangkan hadiah undian sebesar 10.000 yen, cukup untuk membayar listrik, air, dan makanan sehari-hari.

Mereka melewatinya dengan bahagia walau sedang kesusahan. Asalkan bersama, mereka yakin masalah apapun dapat terselesaikan. Sampai pada suatu hari…

"Dipecat?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya kami dikontrak sampai satu bulan lagi, tapi ternyata bangunannya dijual kepada perusahaan lain dan perusahaan itu mempunyai tukang bangunan pribadi."

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan teman-teman kuli bangunan lainnya?"

"Tentu saja berhenti dan mereka memberikan gaji terakhir," Ichigo memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lagi. Masih tinggal satu bulan, 'kan? Jangan sedih, ya!" hibur Rukia.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, pasti aku akan bunuh diri," ujar Ichigo sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Rukia. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Rukia.

"Ichigo, berat, nih!" seru Rukia yang belum menyelesaikan tugas mengepelnya. Ichigo malah semakin mempererat pelukannya kemudian mengecup tengkuk leher Rukia.

"Posisi enak, nih! Jangan diganggu gugat," jawab Ichigo. Rukia semakin geli ketika merasakan usapan pelan dari bibir Ichigo.

Ting…tong…tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi. Rukia bergegas membuka pintu. Ichigo terlihat sedikit cemberut karena kesenangannya terganggu. Namun, seketika kedua bola matanya melebar begitu melihat wujud dari tamu itu.

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, Ichigo!" sapanya bersemangat.

"Kyo…Kyoraku?!" jerit Ichigo terkejut setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Kyoraku heran.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi bukankah kau bilang kau liburan di Hawaii selama dua bulan? Sekarang…baru satu bulan, 'kan?" Ichigo balik bertanya masih dengan wajah _shock_.

"Oh, yaaa sebenarnya aku berencana begitu, tapi di Hawaii aku malah bertemu dengan seorang wanita dan sekarang malah menikahinya. Ichigo, kenalkan, ini istriku Nanao," kata Kyoraku sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya. Wanita bersanggul dan berkacamata itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Nanao Ise."

"A-ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, salam kenal," Ichigo membalas jabatan tangan itu kemudian memperkenalkan Rukia. "Dia tunanganku, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Salam kenal!" kata Rukia yang kini menjabat tangan Nanao.

"Bagaimana? Kami berdua terlihat cocok, kan?" tanya laki-laki berpakaian merah muda bercorak bunga-bunga itu sambil berjalan memasuki apartemen. Ia merangkul mesra tubuh Nanao sementara si wanita malah terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"A-ah, i-iya," Ichigo dan Rukia yang mengikuti dari belakang menjawab bersama.

"Sudah, jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, paman!" seru Nanao yang merasa terganggu dengan sikap Kyoraku.

"Eh, paman?"

"Ya, sebenarnya dia itu bukan suamiku tapi pamanku. Aku sudah punya tunangan dan kini kami berencana akan menikah," kata Nanao sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna hijau lumut.

GUBRAK!!

'Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, nona? Aku kira pemabuk ini benar-benar sudah menikah,' protes Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hahaha…Ya begitulah, jadi aku mempercepat kedatanganku untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Nanao dan Hisagi, tunangannya. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku lupa mengabarkan pada kalian. Tapi kalian boleh tinggal disini sepuasnya, kok! Jangan sungkan."

Ichigo yang mendengarnya gembira, "Baiklah, kalau begitu terima ka—"

"Terima kasih, kami hargai jasa baik Kyoraku-san, tapi sebaiknya kami mencari tempat tinggal sendiri," kata Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Apa aku akan menjadi pengganggu?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Bukan begitu," Rukia tertawa kecil. "Kami hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Saya harap Kyoraku-san tidak merasa tersinggung dan bisa mengerti hal ini."

Kyoraku terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia memperlihatkan seulas senyum yang dimilikinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, kok! Apapun yang dikatakan oleh gadis cantik sepertimu aku akan menurutinya."

'Yah, gombal lagi, deh!' pikir Ichigo dan Nanao.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Rukia-chan, kenapa kau memilih pemuda jeruk berambut nyentrik, berwajah kusut dengan masa depan suram ini? Dibandingkan dia tentu masih lebih baik aku," Kyoraku berkata dengan sombongnya. Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Kyoraku mendapat dua hadiah pukulan dari Ichigo dan Nanao.

"Kurang ajar! Kau itu sudah pemabuk, tukang tidur, mesum, sombong lagi! Pantas saja tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganmu!"

"Paman jangan meledek seperti itu! Tidak baik!"

Dan Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Pusat Kota Karakura merupakan wilayah yang paling sering dikunjungi. Tempat perbelanjaan berjejer dimana-mana mulai dari toko baju, makanan, peralatan dan buku. Sebuah tv flat besar ukuran 100 _inch_ dipasang diantara dua gedung pencakar langit. Selama 24 jam tv itu terus menyala, memberikan informasi dan juga hiburan.

Disana, terlihat seorang pemuda kekar berambut oranye yang tengah bertopang dagu sambil duduk pada salah satu balkon yang merupakan perbatasan jalan raya dan tempat pejalan kaki. Ia terlihat bingung dan juga lelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo.

Dua hari semenjak kejadian itu, Ichigo dan Rukia pindah ke sebuah mansion kecil yang sudah rapuh bangunannya. Kamarnya pun cuma ada sepuluh dan baru terisi lima kamar. Suhu yang panas dan juga bersebelahan dengan kuburan Cina membuat mereka tak tahan berlama-lama menjalani hidup disana. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu adalah mansion termurah di Karakura. Mereka akan pindah sampai Ichigo mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap.

Ichigo memandang kosong kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap namun ia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan baru. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Rukia karena pulang dengan tangan hampa.

'Sial, kenapa mencari pekerjaan itu susah sekali?' batin Ichigo kesal. Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berambut ungu keperakan melintas di depannya kemudian berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menyaksikan sebuah acara yang ditayangkan di tv. Ichigo sedikit tertarik pada laki-laki itu karena sejak tadi ia terus tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

'Apa…dia buta? Tapi kenapa nonton tv? Atau dia orang gila? Habis dia tersenyum terus,' Ichigo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya.

"SELAMAT!!!" tiba-tiba Ichigo dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang dan berpakaian cukup seksi yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada laki-laki aneh itu.

"Selamat, ya! Kau terpilih untuk menjadi model iklan kami. Senyum yang kau miliki benar-benar menaklukkan. Terlihat misterius tapi menyenangkan! Hanya dengan menjual senyummu, kau bisa mendapatkan 1 JUTA YEN!"

"Benarkah?" sahut laki-laki itu masih memasang senyumannya, hanya saja kini matanya sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan warna irisnya yang berwarna merah darah. Ichigo yang diam-diam menguping ikut-ikutan terkejut. Hanya dengan tersenyum akan dibayar 1 juta yen?! Anehnya, laki-laki itu tetap bersikap tenang dengan nada bicara biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau mau menyetujuinya? Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang. Ini kartu namaku," wanita itu memberikan sebuah kartu kepadanya. Laki-laki itu membacanya sebentar kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Tentu."

Ichigo memilih meninggalkan mereka. Pikirnya, melihat keberuntungan seseorang malah membuat dirinya semakin sedih. Apakah Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya? Apakah Kami-sama marah padanya? Kenapa kesialan datang bertubi-tubi? Padahal ia hanya ingin menikah dengan Rukia.

"Hei, kau!"

"Kalau saja aku punya uang banyak," gumam Ichigo.

"Heeeiiii!!!"

"Tentu aku bisa menikah dengan Rukia tanpa kesusahan seperti ini."

"Hei, kau! Pemuda nyentrik berambut jeruk!"

Ichigo yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera menoleh. Ternyata wanita berpakaian seksi itu yang memanggilnya. Terlihat ia terengah-engah begitu berhasil menyusul Ichigo.

"Hhh…hhh…langkahmu cepat sekali," ujarnya sambil mengatur napas.

"Ng…kau memanggilku?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna oranye sepertimu? Ah, Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Rangiku Matsumoto. Aku adalah agen pencari bakat dari PT. HITSUGAYA ENTERTAINMENT," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Err…lalu?"

"Kami akan mengontrakmu dalam suatu film. Kau bisa menjadi aktor dan juga mendapatkan uang banyak!"

"Maksudmu? Kau menawariku bermain film?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi. Rangiku mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang dan menandatangani kontrak. Besok kita akan mulai filmnya," kata Rangiku lagi. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik! Aku mau!"

Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka. Benarkah ini? Pekerjaan datang dengan sendirinya? Apalagi menjadi seorang aktor! Ichigo bersyukur ternyata Kami-sama tidak marah padanya.

Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

TBC

* * *

Author: Gimana? Sudah lumayan panjang, kan? (All: kurang, dodol!) Bah, kurang, ya? Maaf deh! Tapi chapter 2 sudah selesai! Yeah, utang saia sedikit kecicil –nari2 super gaje- Maaf kalau banyak miss typo soalnya saia agak buru-buru nulisnya. Sekali lagi maaf!

Last, tolong review, ya! Saran dan kritik diterima! Kalau ada kesalahan tolong kasih tahu, ya!

**Thanks for:**

**Aya-na Byakkun, Sevachi 'Ryuuki J', Hikaru Ryuuzaki, Aika Umezawa, Aizawa Ayumu, Tsuichi Yukiko, Zheone Quin, Ichikawa Ami, Jess Kuchiki, Edogawa Luffy**

Balesan review bakal dikirim ke PM tapi nyusul, hehehe...


End file.
